


` ` All my troubles on the burning pile. ` `

by randomkris17



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Purge Fusion, Angst, Character Death, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Other, Panic Attacks, Possible Character Death, graphic description of gore, i made this on a school account, im a mother mother fan sorry, mcyt - Freeform, people are presumed dead, this is my first work on here go easy on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkris17/pseuds/randomkris17
Summary: Imagine some of your favorite Minecraft Youtubers in the purge. Designs will be made later.It begins with Tommy getting home from school. His parents aren’t home, so he does what he usually does. Makes some cereal, ( if you're that interested, he got some cinnamon toast crunch ) and goes to his room and goes on his computer.He spends a bit of time on his discord server, and before the Englishmen can realize, it's already around 7:42PM. He's sort of worried, as his parents should be home by now, they’re usually home at 6:30PM, so he goes out of his room and turns on the TV, switching around to try and find something. Everything is static, but Tommy is bound to find something, just thinking that it's probably something with the TV, until he stops at a channel.“This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge, sanctioned by the United Nations. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours.”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	` ` All my troubles on the burning pile. ` `

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine some of your favorite Minecraft Youtubers in the purge. Designs will be made later.  
> It begins with Tommy getting home from school. His parents aren’t home, so he does what he usually does. Makes some cereal, ( if you're that interested, he got some cinnamon toast crunch ) and goes to his room and goes on his computer.  
> He spends a bit of time on his discord server, and before the Englishmen can realize, it's already around 7:42PM. He's sort of worried, as his parents should be home by now, they’re usually home at 6:30PM, so he goes out of his room and turns on the TV, switching around to try and find something. Everything is static, but Tommy is bound to find something, just thinking that it's probably something with the TV, until he stops at a channel.  
> “This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge, sanctioned by the United Nations. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours.”

Tommy felt his cheeks flush, and his face began to turn red as he began struggling to breathe. This had to be a joke, it’s not April though, it’s the midst of January. He didn’t want to think about this. This wasn’t real, he just needed to wake up. He got up and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a pair of dull scissors and stabbing himself with them. He began crying as they punctured his pale skin, they didn’t draw blood though, it hurt though. This wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t a dream. His blue-grey eyes looked around panicked as he set the scissors down. He couldn’t go outside. Not in this sort of ‘government take-over the world’ type of bullshit. He had people who wanted to kill him, he also had violent fans, why did he want to become a youtuber in the first place?! He couldn't believe this shit. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. The world wouldn’t do this! How sick does the government have to be!? He hurried out of the kitchen. He had to call Mom. Mom- mom- what if his parents were dead!? No- they couldn’t be- they had to be alive-  
He ran into his room and grabbed his phone on his bed, and immediately called his mom.

First call.

Second call.

Third call.

He stopped counting. He didn’t know how many times he had called. She isn't answering. No- no no no. Its fine!- She’s fine. She has to be. She’s safe. He quickly called Wilbur. That's the only person he knew.  
The phone answered and the familiar voice filled the phone.  
“Tommy, I’m streaming. What do you need?”  
“WILBUR PLEASE- I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO-” Tommy yelled, in tears. He didn’t care if Wilbur was streaming. He needed to talk to someone. Wilbur could be heard clicking and typing.  
“Tommy? What's going on? I’m on the SMP right now, we’re doing a importa-”  
“I DON’T CARE ABOUT CANON OR WHATEVER- THIS IS SERIOUS WILBUR- PLEASE JUST CAN YOU DRIVE OVER PLEASE- I CAN’T- I NEED-” Tommy coughed, and Wilbur paused.  
“Chat, hold on. I need to pause the stream real quick.” Clicking could be heard and Wilbur set his phone down.  
“Tommy. What's going on, I need you to calm down and talk to me.”  
Tommy couldn’t speak, he felt tears sting his cheeks. He didn’t care.  
“I n-eed- yo-u to come o-over PLEASE-”  
“Tommy. I’m 3 hours away from you, you know that…-”  
“I DON'T CARE PLEASE I NEED SOMEONE TO COME OVER AND BOTH YOU AND TUBBO LIVE TOO FAR AWAY AND YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DRIVE PLEASE-”  
Wilbur could be heard sighing. "Tommy- I'm supposed to be streaming. How am I going to explain this to my viewers."  
"I DON'T CARE!- JUST PLEASE COME OVER ILL LET YOU STREAM USING MY COMPUTER JUST PLEASE-"

Wilbur sighed and went silent for a minute.  
"Alright, just calm yourself down. Drink some water or whatever you drink, and I'll be there in three hours."  
Tommy quietly sniffled. "W-Wilbur- have you watched the news?-"  
"Huh," Wilbur said, he seemed a little confused, "No. Tommy, I don't watch the news that often."  
"Wilbur- they're doing- some weird dickhead- mofo shit." The blonde English teen stumbled on his words, trying to describe what they're doing.  
"Bloody hell, are you talking about the Americans?" Wilbur responded.  
"N-no- its- some sort of global shit..."  
"What are they doing then?"  
"They're making it legal- they're allowing you to kill shit- and do crimes-"  
"Your kidding." Wilbur's voice became serious. All Tommy could do was stay quiet, more tears spilling from his eyes.  
"Alright.. i'm gonna be there soon. Let me explain to chat whats going on real quick."  
"alright..."

Tommy could hear Wilbur explaining to his chat. And then he heard a bang. His ears rung and it all went silent.


End file.
